


Vampire Money

by fizziefizzco



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I dont know any of the usual tags for smut because this is my first one, Smut, so please go easy on me as im ace and don't know much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: Yorinobu Arasaka calls his Output over for a very important task .
Relationships: Yorinobu Arasaka/Female V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Vampire Money

It was a little after lunch in Arasaka tower, and the day was just as boring as ever for the security guards and receptionists at the tower. One of the guards eventually stopped counting how many of the corporate office workers that came through all looked the same. His answer? Too damn many clones. When the doors opened again, he was ready to greet yet another mindless zombie, when out stepped… her. She had to be almost six feet tall, tanned brown skin, her hair was in an emerald green deathhawk and she was covered in tattoos. The woman wore what looked to be a clear pvc jacket that ruffled at the waist, with low-cut graffiti jeans and a high-cut bodysuit with ‘bitch’ written across the rather large chest area. Combine that with some lace-up militech boots and it was obvious this woman was no corporate zombie.

The guard was too stunned to say anything as the woman went to talk to the receptionist; scanning her hand and everything. When the woman left towards the elevators, the guard couldn’t help but turn his head to watch her go by. He thought that he was in the clear from his little stint of wandering eyes but as the woman turned around in the elevator, she looked straight at him … and winked. 

The doors to the elevator closed, and Vanesa Welles let out a laugh to no one but herself. Corpos and those close to them were so easily distracted when someone who didn’t fit their mold came by, and she definitely did not fit the mold for arasaka. As Vanesa pressed the button for the topmost floor she leaned back against the wall of the elevator and waited. Meanwhile, a man in one of the highest offices flipped through some security cameras on a feed. He watched the woman all the way from the lobby and into the elevator… and smiled.

When Vanesa finally reached the floor she was heading to, it felt almost deadly silent. Given the man who used to occupy the office, it was no wonder that the place felt more like a tomb than the NUSA HQ of one of the world’s biggest megacorps. The only two souls visible to her besides herself were a pair of heavily armed bodyguards. At the sound of Vanesa’s boots clicking on the ground, they both turned to look at her - one of them whispering into her walkie-talkie. Vanesa walked her way over to them with pride.Though this was her first time ever setting foot inside the offices of Araska tower [though not the tower in general], it definitely didn't look that way from the way she strode across the hallway.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be up here, miss.” One of the guards spoke to her as she came to a stop in front of the door that they were guarding. The other guard elbowed him, the woman snickering as she spoke “Looks like this drugged up joytoy lost her way out of the building.” Before turning to Vanesa. “You lost, little bitch?” Vanesa did not smile or react in turn. Before the guards could say anything more, the door behind them opened up. Yorinobu Arasaka, the only surviving son and current head of the Arasaka empire. The man frowned as he spoke, 

“No. She’s not lost. Come in, Vanesa.” Yorinobu did not waste any time in letting the guards have a say as he pulled Vanesa in by her wrist. Instead, he took her place outside of the door, looking the two guards in the eye with a deadly glare… if looks could kill. “The two of you are free to go. You know what? Fuck it. Tell the entire floor to leave.” His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed as he looked upon these two vermin. Loud, obnoxious, vermin. Given the chance, anyone in the tower could betray him or spy on him. He trusted none of them. When the female guard tried to protest, he shot her down with a booming, “Now. Or I’ll have you all fired instead.” Those words of his got the two of them to leave, both of them frantically radioing some of the other guards on the floor before they got into the elevator. Yorinobu hung around long enough to watch the other guards from the floor leave, before sighing and entering the office. 

Locking the door behind him, he turned around to find Vanesa staring out the window at Night city. If he had a camera, the man would want to capture this moment, and the way his output looked as she leaned against the window. When she managed to catch him staring, Yorinobu tried to fight the blush with a hard cough. 

“Lets get started then.” He spoke. Vanesa made her way over to him, reaching her arms around his neck with ease,

“Down to business already?” Her words like the best wine, sweet and full. He shrugged,

“I’ve been missing you, don’t blame me.” 

“You’re absolutely ravenous.” The tension in the air was so thick that you’d need a steak knife to cut it. But while one moment they were so close to taking each other right then and there, the next moment they broke out into laughter. Vanessa always loved to hear Yorinobu laugh. He only ever did it with her, and even though his sense of humor was the worst, his laugh more than made up for it. Vanesa pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth as the man went to grab a remote. One that turned the floor-to-ceiling windows into one-way glass. The outside would be opaque, but from the inside they could still see out of it. Vanesa had taken off her jacket by the time he put the remote back in its place, sat down in one of the previous owner’s ugly leather chairs. 

Though Yorinobu was now the leader of Arasaka, the office that the two of them were in belonged to the man’s father, and the previous leader of Arasaka - Saburo. The man was dead, and it was no secret to either party in the room that Yorinobu was the one to kill him. He was a secret double agent, a deadly cancer all but invisible to every test. Yorinobu stayed standing up, looking down at Vanesa’s low-cut bodysuit top.

“So.” Vanesa spoke, looking Yorinobu in the eyes as she leaned back in the chair. “ You make me come all the way here… let’s hear what you’ve got in mind.” The man made his way over to the window, staring out at the city that could not stare back at him. He wondered how many people would ever guess that he’d be trying to bring down his inherited empire? His hands balled into fists and he spoke without looking back at Vanesa. 

“We’re trashing the old fucks office. I’m so tired of playing the loyal fucking tin soldier. I want to fuck something up, and since I can’t spit on his grave… I’ll trash my father’s office.” The intensity that Yorinobu gave off would make any normal person quake in their boots, but it made Vanesa quake in a different way. She stood up and made her way to stand next to him. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are. So anything specific or-” She was quickly cut off by her input grabbing her waist, pulling her in close. After taking her breath away with a dizzying kiss, he looked at her with more intense, more lustful eyes. “See something? Smash it. Burn it. Fuck it, we’re gonna burn this whole fucking office to the ground. I told the guards to all but evacuate the building so we can have as much fun as we want. All’s left is a little task for you hellcat.” Vanesa chuckled a bit at her nickname, though it was doing all of the right things to her. 

“Uh huh..” She breathed out, “What do you want me to do?”

“You’re going to have to jack in and disable the cameras and sensors. Can’t have the drones come and ruin our fun.” Vanesa made a noise in affirmation.

“No problem, hun” She paused for a moment before heading to the computer. “Unless…” 

“Unless?”

“Unless you don’t mind getting a little exhibitionist, and I can save us a memento for when we can’t see each other?” Vanesa didn’t wait for him to respond to her question as she took her seat in the chair behind the computer. Yorinobu watched her with a fierce blush on his face, this one he wasn’t about to begin to hide. Everything Vanesa did made his cock hard, from the way she moved to how she did business. Yorinobu sometimes checked up on what she was doing around the city, and hearing about how she still worked hard despite most of here old friends being against her… Heywood still hated her guts, but she always seemed to keep her head held high. Nesa, his other nickname for her, was already done with disabling all but one of the cameras, and all of the security sensors. She unplugged her link from the system and walked over to Yori (her nickname for him), wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

“All done? Damn you’re quick.” He spoke, taking her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. Vanesa nodded and hummed in affirmation. 

“Wanna say a little something for the folks back home?” She spoke while pointing in the direction of the camera she left on. You couldn’t see it if you weren’t looking hard enough, but Yorinobu knew where it was. He looked straight at it, and hummed in response, pulling her around and in for a deep and intense kiss, sticking a middle finger up to the camera. It felt good, great, even if him and Nesa would be the only ones to watch this back. 

“One last thing.” Yorinobu danced his way over to a stereo in the wall and a few quick moments later, some Samurai began playing through the office. Full of intensity and a beat so strong they could feel it in their chests. Vanesa let out a laugh as she ran to one side of the room, a brilliant and old bonsai being the first thing she set her eyes on. Pulling a pocket knife from her pants, she began to hack away at it . While Yorinobu was busy pulling out his father’s expensive ink set from one of the wall displays. With a few fierce motions, he threw the ink all over the place, destroying completely or heavily devaluing some of the items in the room. What would his father think of him now? His output was some dime-a-dozen merc from a lineage of Heywood Valentinos. She’d been poisoned by his relic and lived, and even managed to save him from losing sight of his own goal. 

Before Yorinobu could get any further into his head, a loud crash happened next to him. Vanesa pulled the whole tree down and began stomping on it, breaking the limbs apart. Satisfied, she straightened herself up and caught her input staring at her. She grinned wide and motioned for him to come over to her - and he did so willingly, hungrily. Pressing together so tight that carbon would turn into diamonds, and sand into glass. It was as if making out was the way they needed to live, and both of them were close to dying of hunger. One of Vanesa’s messily painted hands reached into the rockerboy-turned-corpospy’s pants, grasping at a cock that was already rock fucking hard. 

“Mhmm.” She moaned a bit, “I’m gonna let you suffer while I smash some more shit.” Before breaking free from his hold on her. Vanesa didn’t have to look further for her next goal - a glass stature of the arasaka logo. Glass or pure crystal? She didn’t know, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was watch it bust into a million pieces as she threw it onto the ground. Which she did. Yorinobu was growing impatient, frustrated. With that he went for the next item on his list- a master portrait of the entire family, soon before his mother passed away and long before his brother Kei did. The only person in their family that loved him truly without conditions or other motives was his mother - his father hated his guts, his older brother tried to put him into soulkiller, and his younger sister had been trying to poison and manipulate him before Valerie zeroed her and many others on the board. He scoffed at the painting and felt it deserved more than him snapping the frame like a spine and ripping the canvas to shreds. A set of two katanas on the wall pulled him in quickly, and after some heaving and hoing, yorinobu was able to unsheathe one of them. They were older than his father - something he rarely believed - and belonged to an ancient samurai lord by the name of Oda Nobunaga. Fitting. With the katanas, he took out his non-sexual frustrations out on the painting, slashing it until it was all but a fine dust in his hands. 

There - behind the painting - was a cache. Fine alcohol of a few different types, and different proofs as well. ‘Hmm’ he thought to himself, ‘this would make for a fitting end.’ Yorinobu grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cache and cracked it open to drink and share when Nesa came up from behind him and took the bottle out of his hands. He almost looked offended for a moment, until he caught on to what she was doing. Vanesa popped the top out of the bottle and threw it over her shoulder, swaying her entire body to the hard rock tunes. After taking a swig from the bottle, she began to pour the contents all over herself, the amber liquid catching light and making her body look holy. Yorinobu could not wait any longer. 

“You’re coming with me.” He almost growls animalistically, as he lifts Vanesa up into his arms. The woman dropped the bottle to the floor and smirked as Yorinobu carried her over to his father’s desk. After setting her ass down on the clear part of the desk, he made two swift motions to hastily knock everything else on it to the floor, with all the cacophonous noise that came after it. He began to grab and undo her belt and pants, with her already leaping to undo the buttons on his shirt. Both of them moved so fast, they almost blended into one person, or a hurricane of lust. Vanesa’s legs were wrapped around his neck as he pulled her pants off, and she held onto the hardwood desk as best she could, her own pleasure-filled moans escaping from her lips. 

“Fuck!” He let out in Japanese, both of them now working feverishly to finish undressing themselves. Once completely naked Yorinobu all but threw Vanesa back onto the desk, her back hitting the top of it almost taking the wind from her lungs. Her legs returned to rest on his shoulders as Yorinobu entered her roughly. Letting out a loud moan from the suddenness of it all, he thrusted against her for a while. Yorinobu looked up at the wall, where the only thing left still was a large painting of his father, a portrait of him as a young man. Yorinobu looked so much like him, and it made the rockerboy want to barf. 

“Hey!” Vanesa spoke quickly before grabbing Yorinobu’s jaw and forcing him roughly to look her in the eyes. “ On your knees.” She commanded him, the man doing so willingly. He always loved women that were able to take control roughly and fiercely. Yorinobu got down onto his knees while maintaining eye contact with Vanesa, who offered him her pussy. “It’s all yours, pup.” She spoke in a mellow, seductive tone - leaning herself back on the desk as the man went full in. He dove in to eat her out, savoring the way her pussy tasted as though he was some sommelier with a fine wine. None of the joytoys, not even Evelyn ever tasted this good to him. There was no other girl like Vanesa to Yorinobu, and the way she moaned and grasped his hair while he licked and sucked only made him feel that much more certain that they were put on this earth to find each other. “Oh Fuck!” She moaned in spanish. 

He pulled away and looked up at her, both of them radiating such intense and passionate energy. Yorinobu stood up all the way and held out a hand to her,

“Now’s your turn to please me hellcat.” He spoke.   
“Gladly.” She responded as she stood up. Not a moment later after she took his hand, was her arms wrapped tightly behind her body. Yorinobu led her over to the window, and pressed her hard against the one-way glass so that her breasts were pressed against them firmly. With one hand holding her arms in place, the other grabbed her ass as he thrusted his cock into it. Vanesa let out a loud moan but it only made him thrust faster and harder. Eventually, he gave up holding onto her arms - the woman pressing them against the window as he continued to pound into her ass, both hands now holding onto her firmly.

They’d almost begun winding down after a while, both of them delirious and dizzy with lust when Yorinobu remembered something. One of the bottles in the cache was a fairly high proof - one that would catch on fire quickly. Once he’d explained the idea to Nesa, she smirked and produced a lighter from her pants on the floor. Her brother’s old lighter, mind you, but a good one to use nonetheless. God, the boy must be rolling in his grave. Yorinobu threw the bottle at the large painting of his father with a strong and fierce arm, the glass shattering easily and not only dousing the painting in the liquid, but much of the other things around it. Nesa flicked the lighter on, watching the flame come to life before tossing the tiny thing at the wall, the fire catching rather quickly. 

They had no time to watch the fire catch before Vanesa grabbed Yorinobu’s hand and led him to the couch that sat opposite of the armchairs in the office. There, she shoved the man to sit on the couch and began to dance a little to the music that was still playing before climbing her way onto the man’s lap. There, she began to grind against him, not allowing his cock to enter her until she was sure that he was good and bothered again. Not that he really ever stopped being bothered around her, but the idea was still there. The fire was spreading all around them as Vanesa let yorinobu inside her, riding him right there on the couch. His hands were firmly on her ass and their faces practically melted together as they kissed, hot and sweaty while the flames grew higher around them. They completed just in time, with Yorinobu letting out an equally as loud, if not louder, moan compared to Vanesa’s as she allowed him to come inside of her. It was nothing that her new biochip couldn’t take care of - thanks to her input’s help she was able to get the old one out of her head with very little problem and not having to sell her soul to anyone but her ever-sweet input. There was no time for loving after care as the two of them scrambled to put their clothing back on. Vanesa tossed Yorinobu his shirt as she slid her pants on over her bodysuit. The woman then got behind the desk to grab the footage she could. 

“You don’t need to do that, come on Nesa we need to get out of here before it gets worse or the guards come.” Though, despite what Yorinobu thought- Vanesa was a quick and skilled hacker, and her new deck only made it easier for her to grab a copy of the footage and delete the original. While his output grabbed what she needed, Yorinobu made a quick and rash decision to break one of the windows. In his mind, it would make for a quick and believable excuse for why the room was trashed and burning. He threw a rather heavy sculpture through the window just as Vanesa finished up her downloading.

“Okay.”She said, “Let’s delta the fuck out of here.” Yorinobu grinned and grabbed her hand, the two of them running out of the office and safely into the hallway. As they made their way to the fire exit- a team of Arasaka guards were already heading their way. 

“Let me do the talking.” Yorinobu whispered to Vanesa, who just nodded and held tightly onto his hand.

“Yorinobu-san! What happened?” The commander of the group called out to him. To his credit, Yorinobu was able to act well. If she hadn’t been there at Konpeki Plaza, she might’ve believed him on tv when he acted sad about his father’s death. 

“My output and I were enjoying some drinks when a madman broke in and attacked us! They tried to kill me and my output and none of my floor guards were around to help us!” His anger came from a believable place, being satisfied with the way his plan had turned out so far. There was no way anything would come back and be traced to them. If it did, then either him or Nesa would be more than willing to silence them themselves. The lieutenant commander of the unit helped the two of them to escape from the building, and the fire could be heard spreading out into the hallway before they began their descent. 

When they were finally out of the building and safely in a fully armored and guarded car, was when they allowed themselves to relax. Shaky laughter from Vanesa made the guard think that she was just shocked and glad to be alive- but the way she looked at Yorinobu made her Input know the real reason. The two of them were just glad that their plan worked out. Yorinobu made the first move and wrapped an arm behind Vanesa, pulling her in close to him. Vanesa smiled and scooted in close, laying her head on his chest - the two of them falling asleep for the rest of their ride back to the residence. 


End file.
